Dick's Dark Day
by ContinuityofDucks
Summary: Dick Grayson must prove his guardian's innocence when the Team travels to Gotham to investigate a series of crimes that appear to have been perpetrated by Bruce Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Rob, so how's hunting the Joker going?"

"It's going well, Wally, which is why I kinda need to get back to it."

"Right... Yeah... Cool umm... So have you heard about what's going on in Gotham in your absense?"

"What? Riddler attacks. Yeah. Don't sweat it- Batman's already spoken to the Commissionaire and he thinks that he's got it all in hand soo.."

"The thing is we haven't had a lot of gigs recently- you know- so we- well I suggested and the others agreed that we should help out of this one."

"Oh, okay. So you need some help with the riddles? You've got to see if you can spot the pattern because when you've got that then they're easy."

"Yeah... well we found a pattern."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"The pattern it's... well... it's Bruce Wyane."

Robin's line went dead for a minute- Wally suspected that he was filling Batman in on this latest development so he passed the time by super-speed pacing up and down his room.

"Bruce Wyane? You're sure? So you think the Riddler is going after Wayne enterprises next?"

"...Not exactly no, mate. See the Riddlers been hitting all the major companys in town- all of Wayne Enterprises' competitors as a matter of fact."

"So the team thinks Bruce is working with him?! Clearly the clues are a red herring to distract from the real mastermind."

"Well yeah, that's what I said! But when we went to talk to Bruce, Alfred sent us away saying Bruce wasn't seeing anyone as he is too busy with work and, obviously, that only made them more suspicious so now they are running a full investigation into him and obviously there are some secrets you guys would rather not have revealed so..."

"Well thanks for the heads up but I don't think there's a lot we can do. We're too close to catching the Joker to give up now- it would seem too suspicious to give it all up just to go back and deal with the Riddler. You'll just have to run interference."

"Ok, sure no problem. There's just one thing. They want to talk to you."

"So get them to call me on my communicator."

"No. They don't want to talk to Robin. They want to talk to Dick Grayson. Artemis remembered she goes to school with you and she thinks she could get you to admit you've seen Riddler at the manor. I know you want to help with the Joker but if you're absent from school..."

"They'll be more suspicious then ever and might try to break into the manor for clues. Right. Yeah fine. I'll take the bat plane home. If nothing else this might be fun. Thanks, Wally."

* * *

The following day Dick sat in the school cafeteria playing with his food. He had seen Artemis that morning on his way into school but she had been surrounded by a group of girls and didn't even look his way. She hadn't tried to talk to talk to him during break either and Dick was beginning to worry Wally had jumped the gun in calling him home.

"So did you hear-" said Barbra taking the seat next to him, "Batman's been replaced by a bunch of kids!"

"Did Robin finally lead a coup?" He replied dully, not really wanting to hear tails of his friend's exploits as they were costing him his adventure with Batman.

"He wasn't there either- it was a bunch of sidekicks from different cities."

"That must have been disappointing for you- I know how much of a crush you have on the boy wonder." Barbra hit him hard on the arm and Dick grinned- feeling slightly better.

"I think Dad is getting annoyed with them to be honest. He's used to dealing with Batman who at least fills him in on his investigation. Junior Justice league seem to have cut him out of their loop altogether." This was something at least, considered Dick- at least it meant the police might not be aware of the Bruce Wayne theory.

"Junior Justice League?" Questioned Dick, feeling slightly offended.

"Yeah," She laughed, "it was like the Muppet babies for super heros. Aqua Lad, Kid Flash, Super Boy, Speedy..."

"Actually I heard Speedy and Green Arrow parted company." came a new voice from above them. "He has a new protigie now." It was Artemis. "You're Richard Grayson, right- Bruce Wayne's ward?" Dick shrugged and nodded, trying to stay as casual as possible. Being face to face with Artemis made him suddenly nervous- what if she recognised him. "And you're Barbra Gorden. The commissioner's daughter. I bet he tells you all the best stories."

"When he's around." agreed Barbra, slightly suspicious on this new arrival.

"Yeah my dad spends most of his time away as well." Said Artemis- a bit of an understatement in Dick's opinion. "What about you, Richard, how much do you see of Bruce Wayne?" Dick knew what Artemis was doing. She was trying to see if he could give Bruce an alibi- if he said he hadn't seen Bruce all weekend then she would take this as conformation that Bruce had something to hide.

"Unfortunately I had to spend most of the weekend with him." He replied. "He's planning a party and Alfred insisted I helped out. First time I've been grateful for a weekend ending. No one was even allowed to enter or leave the manor."

"So he was with you all weekend?" She clarified, not hiding her disappointment well. Dick nodded, careful to make eye contact with his unaware friend. "Was anyone else there?"

"Nope, it was just the three of us. All weekend."

Artemis bit her lip, trying to think up a new line of questioning that might count against Wayne but she didn't get the chance as at that moment her communicator began ringing from insider her bag. "One second." She said, and then she hurried away to answer the call.

"Well... that was odd." Chuckled a bemused Barbra. "What was that all about."

"Probably another one of those mentor things the school keeps trying out." Shrugged Dick returning to playing with his food- that was that then- he was missing out on one of the most interesting cases he and Batman had been on in a long time just for one minute of conversation.

And then the fire bell went off.

"Great." Sighed Barbra getting up to leave. "Dick? Aren't you coming?" Dick hadn't moved and was staring after Artemis. No way this was a coincidence. "Dick!" Insisted Barbra, now grabbing her friend's arm and dragging him towards the door. They only walked a few meters when they were intercepted by Artemis- now transformed into her superhero persona.

"We've got to get you out of here." She announced, grabbing Dicks other arm. "The Riddler has indicated that he is heading for the school we think he might be after you." Dick pulled away.

"What makes you think he's after me? Half the school are potential targets."

"Hense the fire alarm. We're evacuating everyone but some of you are more likely targets than others. My friends are taking care of the rest now do you want me to potentially save your skin or not, kid,?" Dick bit back a retort and nodded and he and Barbra followed Artemis around the back of the school.

His mind was racing, his Robin instincts now taking over. This made no sense. This wasn't the Riddler's MO at all. He preferred subtly and mystery not kidnapping in the broad light of day. Someone else had a plan in play here and they were hiding behind the Riddler's notoriety.

* * *

Dick was forced to hide as the team dealt with the Rddlers goons. Unfortunately the rouge himself didn't appear and he had told his minions nothing of his wider plans- so they were still no closer to answers.

The team offered all of the kids their protection but in all but Dick's case their parents arrived to take them home. Dick knew he should call Alfred. The more time he spend with his friends them more likely it was that his secret identity would be revealed- especially around Miss Martian- but Dick wasn't ready to give up on this case and he couldn't solve it as Robin until Batman returned.

"What's he still doing here?" Asked Wally once they had all reconvened in their temporary Gotham base. He flashed Dick a warning look but Dick ignored him.

"He said he couldn't get an answer when he called his house." Explained Miss Martian telepathically so Dick couldn't over hear.

"Yeah so now we have to babysit him." Added Artemis not bothering to hide her displeasure. "Hey, what if this is all part of the plan? If Wayne really is working with the Riddler then his kid could make the perfect mole."

"Oh, come on. He looks about twelve. You really think he's some kind of superspy?" argued Wally.

"I could always read his mind so we can know for sure." offered Miss Martian.

"You really want to look inside a teenage boy's head whilst he's surrounded by you two pretty ladies? Theirs a lot on his mind right now and I doubt it has anything to do with the Riddler." Artemis hit Wally hard on the arm in disgust.

"I'm with Meg'gann. It's the best way to know for sure." Stated Superboy- eyeing Dick with great suspicion. Wally raised his arms in frustration, but fortunately he wasn't alone in Dick's defence.

"Negative." Ordered Aqua Lad. "We don't invade anyone's minds without either their permission or proof. Wally's right- it's unlikely to yield many helpful results any way."

"How about I just talk to him." Offered Wally. "He is probably pretty shaken after this afternoon- he might be more prepared to talk now."

Aqua Lad nodded his approval at this plan and Wally walked quickly over to Dick.

"Kid Flash! My second favourite teenage superhero!" Greated Dick with a grin, Wally rolled his eyes and grabbed Dicks arm, pulling him into another room.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded. "Are you an actual idiot?"

"I want to help." Insisted Dick. "I need to clear Bruce's name."

"How? You're Dick Grayson here. Not Robin. They're not going to let you any where near the action and you can't even hear our conversations. There's nothing you can do. Just go home!"

"Wally, if they look into Bruce Wayne then who knows what they'll find? What if they find mysterious money trails from all the money Bruce invests in Batman? Worse, what if they misinterpret that and think he is giving money to the Riddler? They might try and arrest Batman!"

"I will make sure that doesn't happen but you are doing more harm than good by staying! I will keep you informed but they are talking about looking into your mind. That is going to give a hell of a lot more away."

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, each convinced they were right until Dick conceded with a sigh.

"Fine. I'll call Alfred. But I am not dropping this. I will see what I can do from the cave."

* * *

Dick spend all night in the Bat Cave, looking over police reports fro anything the team might have missed. It wasn't tricky to see why they had reached the conclusion they had. At the first two crime scene, the Riddler had left behind clues whose solutions were 'Wayne' and 'Enterprise' respectively.

"Dick!" came Wally's voice from the computer suddenly, breaking Dick out of his thoughts."We're on our way to the manor!" Dick quickly turned on the intercom and respond to his Best Friend.

"What?"

"They think it is the fastest way to get answers. They want to search his office and confirm your story that he is still in Gotham!"

Dick dived for the lift that would take him straight to Bruce's office, needing to check for anything suspicious that Batman might have left behind or that the person trying to frame Bruce had planted. Once in the mansion, he sealed off the cave and instructed Alfred to make it seem as though Bruce was sleeping.

"How long?" he asked.

"We're incoming now."

"A little more warning might have been nice!"

"I didn't have the chance. I have been with Artemis all afternoon. I can only call you now because I said I wanted to run rather than take the jet."

"Damn it Wally." cursed Dick, surveying the pile of unsorted paper's on Bruce's desk. He didn't have time to go through any of it and there was no place to hid it. "Do you think they would find it suspicious if there were a pile of burning papers on Bruce's desk?" he asked, half joking.

"No, no. I am sure you can come up with a reasonable- kitchen window." he said, suddenly cutting himself off. "the team are in the Manor."

With no time left, Dick grabbed his school bag and dumped his books and notes on to the desk on top of Bruce's papers He then sat in Bruce's chair and put his head down on the table as though he had dozed off in the middle of his homework. It wasn't a perfect plan but it would stop them investigating Bruce's office without giving him an explanation.

He didn't have to wait long, a few minutes later he heard the creek of the study door. The team were stealthy and Dick hadn't heard them approach but Bruce kept the doors in the manor creaky so no crook could enter completely unheard. Dick waited until he heard papers moving to his left then he mumbled a few times and lifted his head off the desk, keeping his eyes half closed to maintain the ruse.

"Bruce?" he said, groggily, scanning the room to find out which of the team had entered. Artemis was stood by the book case maybe two feet from the secret entrance to the cave. Superboy was standing by the door as look out and Miss Martian had phased through the desk to try and investigate the papers without waking Dick. Kid Flash and Aqua Lad must be upstairs investigating Bruce's room. Hopefully Alfred was playing his part well. "Who are… oh it's you lot. The junior Justice League." he said, quoting Barbra's earlier comment. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me people are planning to kidnap me again."

"Actually, we found out they were there to kidnap your friend, Barbra Gordon." said Artemis. "They tried again tonight." Dick's eyes widened. "Did they get her? Is she OK?" he asked, rising from his seat. Wally hadn't mentioned this when they had spoken just now and Dick had a nasty idea he knew why. The three exchanged looks and Dick guessed they were having a psychic conversation- he really didn't enjoy being on the outside of them.

"They took her, Richard." said Miss Martian, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder. "And we need your help."

"Where are Batman and Robin?" asked Dick- it would be the first question of any Gothamite.

"They are away on urgent business." said Artemis. "But they trust us to deal with this and we think you can help us."

"What can I do? I mean I used to do acrobatics. Maybe I could help in a fight but I don't-"

"No, not like that." said Superboy gruffly.

"How much do you know about your gaurdian, Richard?" asked Miss Martian.

"Bruce? What does he have to do with any of this?"

The team were silent for a moment but their frequent exchange of glances told Dick they were sharing a psychic conversation. Wally and Kaldur arrived a minute later and Dick tried to get Wally's attention but Kid flash seemed determined to avoid looking at him- probably trying to avoid thinking about Dick's other identity while the group was psychically linked.

"Someone better tell me what is going on right now or you can all leave my house." said Dick, doing his best to sound authoritative without sounding like Robin.

"Ok, kid. I'm going to level with you-" began Artemis but before she could say anything more, there was a smash of glass from upstairs. Everyone looked up, but Dick was the first to react. He vaulted across the desk, landing cat like on the floor and then took of for the stairs before anyone could stop him. He knew where that noise had come from- Bruces room, where Alfred had been using an old wig and Bruce's pyjamas to pose as Bruce Wayne for the team's inspection.

When Dick arrived in Bruce's room, he found the doors to his balcony had been blown open and had broken, smashing the glass in the pains. Dick raced to the window in time to see a helicopter marked with Wayne Enterprises logo leave the lawn and head in the direction of Gotham.

"He's running!" said Artemis who had arrived just behind him.

"No!" objected Dick. "He must have been kidnapped by the people who are behind all of this! They are trying to frame him for everything that is going on!"

"And how do you know what's going on?" questioned Artemis. "Has your guardian been telling you all about what he has been up to?"

Dick's mind scrambled for what to do next. If he continued to insist Bruce was innocent then he would have to offer evidence and any proof he gave could lead the team to the secrets. He couldn't say it was Alfred in the bed rather than Bruce because that would raise suspicion as to why the butler was pretending to be Bruce Wayne. Obviously he couldn't pretend he believed Bruce was guilty and Dick couldn't think of anything else. He needed to get back to the bat cave and contact Batman but the team weren't going to leave unless he gave him something. Luckily Wally came to his aid.

"Oh, come on Artemis. Look at the kid. He looks like he is about to burst into tears." said Wally. Dick looked at him, slightly offended that Wally thought he would break down so quickly but Wally glared back, telling him to go along with it. "I mean the poor kid has just been abandoned by his guardian. He's confused." Dick got the message and nodded, averting his gaze as he tried to summon up some tears.

"I haven't been abandoned!" he insisted, breaking up his words as though over come by emotion. Miss Martian took pity on him and gave him a hug and Dick felt very embarrassed that the entire team were standing around watching him fall apart like this even if it was pretend.

"Oh, there there, Richard." cooed Miss M. "Is there anyone we can call to look after you?"

Dick was impressed with Wally's plan, the topic had been moved away from Bruce to him. It wouldn't be long before the team wanted to follow other leads.

"No, Alfred- Bruce's butler- he is just down stairs. I think I just want to go to bed. I will call commissioner Gordon in the morning." Dick pulled away from Miss Martian and began to leave the room. In the doorway he paused and turned back to the assembled team. "If you really want to investigate Bruce, he keeps all of his important stuff at Wyane Enterprises. He doesn't really work from home. Says I mess up his stuff when I do my homework at his desk. You won't find anything though."

With that, Dick left the room, trusting Wally would get the rest of them to leave the manor without further investigation.

* * *

When he was back down in the Batcave, Dick instantly called Bruce's communicator but Bruce didn't respond. Dick tried again and sent several messages but received nothing back. Nervous, he checked Batman's logs. He had realized the Joker was leading him round and round in circles but that at the centre of the circle was Blackgate prison- the same prison Harley Quinn had recently been moved to along with several of Arkham's higher ranked crazies. Bruce had began to follow this new line of enquiry and soon after had gone totally dark. No communication. The batsuit wasn't even transmitting a location signal. Dick had a very nasty feeling. Alfred had just been kidnapped and now Bruce was also missing. This couldn't be a coincidence.

Xx

Wally arrived in the Batcave several hours later, finally answering Dick's 5000th call. He looked exhausted and explained he had been searching Bruce's office all night and then gone back to base, Used the Zeta-Tube to get back to Gotham and then had run to the batcave, getting lost several times because it was so well hidden and he always forgot which rock face hid the entrance. Dick wasn't listening to his explanation however, he was in the middle of a full blown panic attack.

"Bruce Wayne has been kidnapped!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, so that was Bruce in the bed tonight? I figured it was Alfred in a wig."

"It was Alfred in a wig!" exclaimed Dick, "But in the eyes of the team it was Bruce so now I have to go to commissioner Gordon and tell him Bruce was kidnapped even though it is actually Alfred because if I don't the Team will get suspicious."

"Actually Dick-"

"Except of course, the bad guys must know what Bruce Wayne looks like and unless they keep a hood over his face they are going to very quickly realise they have the wrong guy and who knows what they will do..."

"DICK!" exclaimed Wally, "It's worse than that. They think Bruce Wayne fled."

"I know the team thinks that but-"

"No, everyone does. Aqualad thought you were trying to cover for Bruce when you didn't call the cops right away so he called Jim Gordon and filled him in. The seized the flight records and according to the paper work, Bruce called up the helicopter and had it take him to his private jet. The jet took off ten minutes ago, headed for some small island which doesn't have an extradition treaty."

"Damn it! I didn't call Gordon because he is looking for Barbra and I didn't want to distract him. I figured I could find Alfred myself.

"I know, but you said your guardian was kidnapped and then you didn't call the police. That is suspicious."

"You're right, I wasn't thinking. The paper work is forged though. The helicopter isn't one of Bruce's- they all have tracking devices on them and they are all accounted for. I couldn't focus on Alfred because of Barbra. That trail is cold too."

"Yeah, It doesn't seem to be the riddler. It was his goons but there was no riddle left behind which doesn't add up."

"There is definitely something bigger going on." agreed Robin. "Bruce has been captured."

"Yeah, Rob, I know. We just talked about that."

"No. The real Bruce Wayned. Batman! He is missing. I called Clark and he said he would investigate. The Joker is going after Blackgate so the whole Justice League are on alert which is a whole other nightmare.

"Surely the Justice League is a good thing?"

"They think Robin is with Batman. They will be looking for both of us but Robin isn't there. If they find Batman unconscious they will look for me and that will be a distraction but I can't call anyone and say I am ok because they would ask me questions about what happened to Batman which I can't answer because I haven't been with him for over a day."

"This is a mess!" said Wally, running his hands through his red hair. "So Batman is missing in action and Robin, is here but will have to be declared missing as well to not draw suspicion. Bruce Wayne is missing except Bruce Wayne is really a butler in a wig and everyone thinks he is a fugitive on an island having committed a series of random crimes in the city with the Riddler. The Riddler has captured the commissioner's daughter except he clearly isn't the one holding her."

"And Dick Grayson and Wally West are left to clean up this whole mess and no one can ever know." concluded Dick glumly. "I am just glad you are in it with me, Chum."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bruce Wayne Attacks Businesses and Flees Gotham**

 **Famed Billionaire Shows Gotham True Colours**

 **Did he do it for love? 12 revealing pictures of Bruce Wayne and the Riddler**

Clearly there was a leak in the Gotham Police department as news of Bruce's alleged crimes and flight from his bedroom window last night was all over the papers before Dick even had the chance to call Commissioner Gordon and report it. Already local press was lining the street outside Wayne Manor's gates, clamouring to interview Bruce Wayne's closest.

Commissioner Gordon arrived at nine o'clock and he looked exhausted. Dick didn't imagine he looked much better himself. He had sealed off the cave, completed several sweeps of the manor to make sure there was no evidence of their second life and had stayed up all night compiling, and in some cases forging, evidence.

"Commissioner, is there any news on Barbra?" asked Dick. The Commissioner shook his head and let out a deep sigh, leading Dick into Bruce's office and the pair sat in two chairs facing a window.

"Richard, I need you to be honest with me now. Just think about Barbra." said the Commissioner kindly but firmly. "What do you know about what Bruce has been up to."

"He hasn't been up to anything!" insisted Dick. "I have read the papers, I know what you think but Bruce would never work with the Riddler! He certainly wouldn't do anything that would harm Barbra or Gotham. He loves this city! You know that! Think about how much he has done for local hospitals and charities. He was kidnapped last night, Commissioner, you have to believe me."

Gordon nodded thoughtfully and sighed, looking out of the window. He had known Bruce Wayne for a very long time and Dick knew he wouldn't believe baseless speculation without solid evidence but something about that sigh made Dick think there was more he wasn't saying.

"My men are searching the Manor now, so they will investigate the scene."

"He didn't run, Sir." insisted Dick. "He wouldn't leave me and Alfred behind. I collected all the camera surveillance from the manor for the last week to prove Bruce was here all weekend when all those other attacks happened and that the Riddler has never stepped foot here. "He passed over a flash drive to the Commissioner of footage he had spent hours compiling and editing last night to sure up the alibi he had already given Artemis. It wasn't his best work but pretty much the only person who could prove it was forged would be Batman. "There are also flight plans on there that show no Wayne Enterprise helicopters were in use last night and several newspaper articles that speak to Bruce's character."

"Richard, I know this must be hard but we have to investigate every possibility." said Gordon gently. "I would never have believed this of Bruce either but there is solid evidence."

Dick froze and Commissioner Gordon pulled out a brown envelope and revealed it was filled with pictures of apparent meetings between Bruce Wayne and Edward Nygma out of his Riddler costume. They had been taken at weekly intervals over a series of months and looked very real. Dick wasn't fooled, of course, he knew better than anyone how easy it was to forge imagery of Bruce Wayne doing things he hadn't.

Before Dick could speak again in defence of his guardian, however, two of Gordon's men entered the room and Gordon spoke to them just out of earshot. When he returned, his expression was grimmer than ever and he was holding a piece of paper which had been shredded and then taped back together. He handed to Dick who recognised it instantly.

In the early hours of the morning he'd had the rash idea to forge a ransom note and leave it on Bruce's pillow to prove he had been kidnapped. After making it however, he realised it would entirely undermine his argument that Bruce was being framed and so had destroyed it. He never expected the Gotham PD to be so thorough as to find it and piece it back together. He didn't know what the Commissioner thought it proved but it probably wasn't a good thing.

"I made this." he confessed. "I wanted to make you see Bruce is a victim but I thought better of it and destroyed it. It is nothing."

"Richard, did Bruce ask you to forge this?"

"What? No! He was kidnapped, Commissioner, he can't tell me to do anything."

"I received a message from Barbra's kidnappers this morning, Richard." pressed Gordon. "It said 'Acquit Wayne and then we can discuss a ransom'. With this and the rest of the evidence you have given me I could probably have done just that if I believed it. But why would someone trying to frame Bruce Wayne blackmail me into removing him from the investigation?"

"Because now you suspect Bruce has something to do with Barbra's kidnapping! It made you believe it more!" pointed out Dick. He didn't add the fact that the ransom demand was so simply put suggested the Riddler probably wasn't involved in this either.

"Where is Alfred?" asked the Commissioner, suddenly noticing the absence of the butler. "I would like to speak to him as well."

"He went to find Bruce." lied Dick. "He saw the newspapers this morning and told me he was worried you weren't going to take the kidnapping seriously and that Bruce might be in danger. He didn't tell me what he was going to do but he left and said to stay in the manor."

Gordon nodded and Dick knew what he was thinking. He suspected Alfred had run away to join Bruce and help him in his new criminal life. There was nothing Dick could do about that. Proving Bruce innocent would prove Alfred innocent as well and it was easier to admit Alfred had stepped out for the day than it would be to pretend he was still in the manor. Wally had offered to wear a grey wig, a fake moustache and one of Alfred's suits but Dick had politely declined.

"Well Richard, I can't leave you here by yourself."

"Yes you can. Alfred will be back tonight and I have been home alone plenty of times." objected Dick. The commissioner clearly wanted to keep an eye on him just in case he knew more than he was letting or Bruce contacted him, but obviously Dick had a lot of reasons to want to stay put.

"Richard, you claim there was a kidnapping here last night. Clearly it isn't safe here. I will find someone to look after you until we can track down your guardian."

"Alfred's looking after me. He will be back soon."

"Well then you can leave him a message to pick you up from the station. I really must insist, Richard. If they are framing Bruce then there is a chance they will return for you."

Dick opened and closed his mouth a few times but couldn't think of any argument against this. He also couldn't think of any advantage to being at the police station. The Commissioner stood up and looked down at him, waiting for him to follow his lead. Dick had a split second to make his decision and, as rash as it felt, there was only one way to make sure he had the freedom to continue looking for Bruce and Alfred. He went for the window.

"Richard!" called the Commissioner after him. "Come back!"

Dick didn't respond. He just kept running. He heard other yells and heavy footsteps, but he had no problem avoiding capture. The minute he was out of their eyeline he switched to Robin mode, climbing up the back of the house and escaping through the woods behind the manor. Ideally he would return to the Batcave but he had sealed every exit to make sure there was no way the police could find it in their search.

It was a dangerous plan, he knew that. Now people were looking for Dick Grayson as well as Robin. Who did that leave him with? There was also the issue that running made it look like he had something to hide and it would likely just add to the mounting list of evidence of Bruce's guilt. It was necessary however. Everything would clear itself up when he cleared Bruce's name.

"Clark, please tell me you have good news." said Dick, using the time as he skirted around the edge of the city to call Superman and get an update.

"No, the situation has gotten even worse. There has been a breakout at Belle Reave."

"Wait, Belle Reve? not Blackgate?"

"We think the Joker was a red herring. Everyone was so concerned he was planning a move against Blackgate that the warden moved several of its high security inmates to Belle Reve. It was hit a few hours after they all arrived. We think that was the plan all along."

"Was the Joker behind the breakout?"

"Not that we can tell, but no one can conclusively say what happened. Green Arrow is there investigating now and the rest of us are focusing on rounding up the escapees. Don't worry, we haven't stopped looking for Batman. We're trailing Harley Quinn who will be aiming to reunite with the Joker."

"Maybe we should bring Robin back. I can't do anything as Dick Grayson and I can just say I don't remember anything that happened."

"Absolutely not. I understand you want to help but don't forget you would have been taken too if you hadn't have returned to Gotham. There could still be a target on Robin's back. You need to stay away." ordered Clark. "These are people who orchestrated a breakout of one of the most secured prisons in the world and who have made Batman disappear. Whoever is behind this is dangerous and powerful."

"I can take care of myself."

"Dick, I am serious." said Superman, and Dick felt like he was attempting to imitate Batman's stern tone and low, deep voice. "You aren't to put that suit back on until we are certain the threat is over. Bruce wouldn't be pleased with either of us if anything happened to you. Just focus on clearing his name. I can handle things here." Clark disconnected before there was any chance to argue.

Dick didn't want to stick around in Gotham in case he was spotted by the police or the team so instead he took the Zeta-Tube to Metropolis. Whenever Bruce was in Metropolis on business he patrolled its streets as Batman for the night to allow Superman to take over from him in Gotham. As a result, he had hired a storage container there which held some basic bat-equipment. It was a risk as the Zeta-Tube would identify Robin as the traveller, but it was easy enough to hack into the Justice League computer and remove the evidence so the league had about five seconds to spot it.

When he reached the container he ignored all the gadgets and technology and instead started writing in large font on pieces of paper and sticking them up on the wall. He wrote down every fact about the case he could think of.

Bruce Wayne kidnapped; Batman missing no one admits to having him; Joker might not have him; Alfred is in Bruce's place and kidnappers didn't seem to care; Barbra kidnapped so Gordon is distracted; WE Share price is dropping fast; The Riddler is involved some how; Belle Reve breakout; Someone leaked the Bruce Wayne story to the press…

The facts just seemed to make the whole situation look more chaotic. How could anyone think this was the perfect recipe for achieving anything? Who on Earth could possibly benefit from the removal of Business man Bruce Wayne, the disappearance of Batman and the chaos of the Belle Reve breakout?

Needing air, Dick left the container and went for a walk to clear his mind. He was close to the solution; he could feel it on the edge of his mind. The container yard was on the other side of the river to from the main body of the city. From this position he had an excellent view of the iconic Metropolis city skyline. He walked along for a while, taking the time to admire Metropolis' sleek, glass beauty and then suddenly he stopped in his tracks and looked again. It all seemed glaringly obvious now. His answer was straight ahead of him, 80 stories high, and lit up for all to see

 _Lexcorp._


	3. Chapter 3

"Lex Luthor?" repeated Wally. "But why would he go after Batman?"

Dick was back in the container and had spent the last hour collecting evidence that answered this very question. He was so relieved to finally have a break in the mystery that he was practically bouncing in his chair and it was lucky Wally had super-speed hearing because Dick was speaking very quickly.

"He's going after Bruce Wayne! Wayne Enterprise is Lex Corp's biggest competitor. Bruce was almost chosen to be the arbitrator in the peace talks between North and South Rhelasia. It was only at the last minute that they switched to Luthor. W.E. have been building connections in Bialya but Lex Corp keeps trying to move in too. Most importantly though; Wayne Enterprises just won a massive government contract, over Lex Corp, to update the security in _Bel Reve_."

Wally let out a low whistle. "So Bruce Wayne blocks Lex one too many times and Lex snaps and decides to do something about it?"

It was plausible. Everyone knew Lex Luthor was up to something but no one had any concrete evidence as to his wider plans so the Justice League couldn't stop him. Bruce Wayne, on the other hand, had the power to put road blocks in the way of his mysterious schemes.

"Exactly! Wayne Enterprises is already making moves to distance itself from Bruce to save their share price, and without him at the top; the company won't have the same moral inclinations. It will be just another corporation focused on making money and that will be far easier for Lex to handle!"

"Great, so you have a suspect: what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I looked through all of Batman's contingency plans but not one of them covers what to do if Bruce Wayne, Batman and Alfred are all out of action; Robin can't be Robin; the police are looking for Dick Grayson; the Bat cave is sealed; and all of the Justice League are critically occupied."

"What a glaring oversight."

"Yeah, I think he's slipping." said Dick, checking again just to be certain he hadn't missed the entry.

"Well the team can look into Lex. They'll be happy for a new lead. They want to go help look for Robin but the League has forbidden it so they're putting all their effort into the Wayne investigation. We heard about Richard Grayson running away, by the way. Artemis claims she knew there was something suspicious about you from the start."

"Well she's always had good instincts. Has there been any developments in the hunt for Barbra?"

"Nothing, but Miss Martian and Superboy are working on it."

"Have them look into any abandoned properties that can be loosely linked to Bruce Wayne. Lex wouldn't be stupid enough to hide them in anything that can be tied to him and if Barbra is discovered before any ransom can be paid then it will just go to make Bruce look even more suspicious. Luthor is a billionaire he didn't abduct her in the hopes of a pay day."

"Ok, I'm on my way to Mount Justice now. I'll tell the team the theory I had whilst trying to think like Robin. That'll make them listen."

Dick left the container and walked back in the direction of the city centre. He didn't have any sort of plan, but just sitting in that tiny room was driving him stir crazy. Gotham police were still looking for him, but he was low on their list of priorities and they hadn't made it a national alert so Dick was safe to roam Metropolis without careful avoidance of the authorities.

As he walked, he checked in with Superman about the Belle Reve break out. Many of the fugitives had been recaptured but almost half were still at large. Shazam had been trailing Harley Quinn for hours now but she was clearly leading him on a wild goose chase. She wouldn't risk returning to the joker until she was certain she had lost her tail. This was some good news at least. Harley had once captured Batman as a gift for the Joker. If the Joker had reciprocated that gesture he might be waiting until her return before he did anything too sadistic to Bruce.

Dick considered telling Clark about his Lex Luthor theory but he held off. He needed more proof first. He didn't want to distract Clark with a false lead and take his focus away from his hunt for Batman, and the dangerous fugitives.

"Dick, I know you must be concerned, but I mean it when I say I don't want Robin involved in this. You are safe in Gotham." said Superman, "Work with the Team and the Police to clear Bruce's name. I'll make sure he gets back safely ok?" Dick hadn't bothered telling Superman about his flight from Commissioner Gordon and had stopped listening before it became relevant. He had just realised where he had walked to. He was standing outside Lex Corp's Headquarters. "Dick? Robin! Are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Thanks Superman. Bye" said Dick absent-mindedly.

He stood for a while, staring up at the giant, brightly lit, company sign a hundred stories above him and tried to get into Luthor's mind. There were surely simpler ways to take down Bruce Wayne. Lex wasn't insane, he was efficient. Such a complex, multi faceted plan had to solve multiple problems for the business man. There would be Belle Rev fugitives he intended to hire, and of course the entire Justice League were currently preoccupied capturing the rest. Now would be the perfect time for the next phase of a master plan. No doubt Batman would have figured all this out by now and would be on his way to put a stop to it but luckily for Lex Luthor, the world's greatest detective was mysteriously unavailable.

There was no way it was actually down to luck, of course. None of this would have happened if Batman hadn't have been out of the city when the Riddler attacks had started. In all likelihood Lex's plan had included the distraction and abduction of Batman.

To Robin, though, it didn't make any sense. There wasn't even any evidence that Batman had been taken. The Justice League had looked everywhere but there was no blood, no torn cloak, not even a batarang. Surely even Lex Luthor couldn't take down Batman without a fight.

"Richard Grayson, stay were you are."

It was Artemis. He had been so preoccupied with thoughts on Lex Luthor that he hadn't spotted her approach. Now she stood directly behind him and no doubt other team members were near by.

"Seriously?!" he exclaimed, turning around and half heartedly raising his arms, "Don't tell me you people have replaced Superman now too? Is no mantle sacred?"

"We haven't replaced anyone. We are just lending a hand. I came here to talk to you."

"I have told you everything I know. I told commissioner Gordon everything I know!"

"Really? Because the Commissioner thinks you are holding something back. He suspects you know more than you are saying and that it why you ran. Look, Richard, I know what it is like to want to please father figures. Even if you know what they are doing is wrong. I am sure you feel a debt to him and you want to protect him, but you need to think about yourself." said Artemis. She sounded kind but Wally had already warned Dick she was suspicious of him.

"You mean your father, the green arrow?" asked Dick, "Is he doing the wrong thing?"

"What? No. Green Arrow isn't my father." said Artemis, suddenly flustered. Dick fought off a smirk and tried to look surprised at this news. He knew playing overt mind games wasn't going to gain anyone's trust. He shrugged an apology and let Artemis have control of the conversation again. "Richard, we have to take you back to Gotham. If someone really did kidnap Mr Wayne then you could be in danger. The best place for you is under the protection of the GCPD."

Dick pretended to consider the idea and then shook his head.

"I appreciate your concern, I really do. I just don't feel safe in Gotham right now. My best friend- the Commissioner's daughter- was kidnapped from her home whilst under the protection of the GCPD. My guardian is being blamed for that and I know Gordon will go to great lengths to find her and that could involve using me to lure out Bruce who is in no position to help me. Commissioner Gordon is a good man but he loves Barbra a lot and I don't want to be in the middle of that. I feel safe here. I swear I am not protecting anyone. Your team just doesn't understand how Gotham works. How the Riddler works. Call me when Batman and Robin are back."

Dick turned around and walked away and Artemis didn't attempt to stop him. Now that the team knew he was in Metropolis they would follow him to see if he could lead them to Bruce. This meant the Bat-Container was off limits until he was certain he had lost any tail. Dick headed instead to a cafe and bought some food; with Alfred missing, no one had reminded him to eat all day.

Luckily: although the police had frozen Bruce's accounts, they hadn't taken away Dick's so he had four years of unspent pocket money that would last most circus kids their whole life. Once he bought his food, he took a seat by the window and found he had a view of the very top of Lex's building which was now a couple of blocks away. While he ate, he stared at the sign, trying to figure out his next move. If he were Robin he would break into Lex's office and look through his files for clues. Obviously Dick Grayson couldn't be discovered doing anything so illegal so he would need to find a way to see the genius' private files which wouldn't arouse suspicion.

Before he could plan any further, his phone started vibrating. It was Wally.

"Well congratulations, you have aroused suspicion."

"What have I done now? I thought I handled Artemis quite well."

"Oh, Dick Grayson is fine. Robin on the other hand might be in Metropolis."

Dick's heart leapt. He knew it had been a risk to take the Zeta-Tube to Metropolis but the thought he had covered his tracks.

"I wiped those records!"

"The entire Justice League is on high alert for Batman and Robin. The computer pinged your journey immediately and the alert stayed even though the original record was wiped. Fun fact: when Artemis found you she was actually looking for Robin and that made everyone a tad suspicious."

"Are they beginning to connect me to Robin?"

"You wish. Their thoughts are more along the lines of 'Bruce Wayne also took out Batman and Robin before they could bring him to justice.' You actually have yourself to thank for that one. The team had been so distracted by worry for Robin that they hadn't considered how convenient it was that Batman and Robin were out of town just as the crime wave started."

"Did you tell them the Lex Luthor theory?"

"I did and Aqualad agreed it is worth investigating so they are going to make a move on his office tonight. They haven't dropped the Bruce Wayne theory though. They think either Luthor is a masterful criminal, or Bruce is an inexperienced one. Either way they think you might know where Robin is so Artemis is waiting down the street to follow you. At this point you might as well just bring Robin back, mate. I don't think this situation can get messier."

"Superman said I couldn't."

"Since when do we listen to anything the Justice League tells us to do?"

"I don't know- if Dick Grayson disappears just as Robin comes back then that's just going to be another link between me and-"

"Dick, shut up." said Wally, suddenly.

"What?"

"Lex Luthor just walked into the cafe."

"Ok, Thank you, goodbye." said Dick quickly, hanging up his phone and stuffing it back into his pocket without looking around. He picked up his fork and began to play with his food. His heart was suddenly beating incredibly fast and he had lost all apatite.

Behind him, he heard Luthor's low voice ordering a coffee. He could feel the man's eyes on his back and his mind raced. Luthor had a plan here and Dick had no clue what it was.

"Hello, Master Grayson." said Luthor when the waitress handed him his coffee. He walked over and sat opposite Dick, smiling pleasantly. "I heard about the trouble your guardian is in. How terrible it must be for you."

"I appreciate your concern, Mr Luthor." said Dick, "Still, it must be good for Lex Corp."

"I try not to take advantage from other people's misfortune."

"Don't we all?"

Lex's smile flickered to something slightly more sincere at this response, but just for a moment. There was a short silence and Dick was still confused. Lex seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

"Sorry, Mr Luthor. But was there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, I believe it is I who can help you, Master Grayson. Or don't you want your butler back?"

It was just as Dick had feared; Lex Luthor was behind everything, and here he was, so brazen in his crimes that he has no qualms confronting Dick in broad day light in a crowded cafe with a team of teenage heroes close by. Suddenly remembering the fact that he was being spied on by the team, Dick subtly activated a jamming signal, that would prevent them from listening in, and a microphone for his own records. Not knowing what Luthor already knew, Dick didn't want to risk the team listening in on this discussion and learning any secrets.

"Are you confessing to the kidnapping of Alfred Pennyworth, Mr Luthor?" asked Dick coolly.

"It's a curious thing," said Luthor as pleasantly as if he were discussing the weather, "he was taken from Bruce Wayne's bed and was wearing his employer's clothes and even a wig that mimicked Wayne's hair. Now why do you suppose he would do that."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Are you saying it wasn't Bruce in that bed? I ought to call the police and change my story." said Dick, feigning surprise.

"I am afraid you aren't fooling me, Master Grayson. I confess at first I was as surprised as you are pretending to be when my men told me they had accidentally captured an old English man instead of Bruce Wayne, but I soon realised the truth. The butler was covering for his master who was busy chasing down the Joker near Blackgate prison."

Dick fought to keep his face blank. Luthor knew. Somehow he had figured out one of the most guarded secrets in the country.

"Once again, I am lost, sir." said Dick. He tried to maintain eye contact with Lex but the man seemed to blink less than Batman did. "If Bruce wasn't in his bed last night then I don't know what happened to him. My best guess is that he was in the bed of some woman and had asked Alfred to cover for him should I wake up in the night. I am certain he wasn't chasing deranged clowns."

"You are not the most convincing liar, Richard. I happen to know you told the police you spoke to Alfred the morning after the kidnapping when the butler allegedly told you he was going to look for Bruce himself. An impressive feat considering Alfred wasn't even in Gotham."

"I must have dreamed it. I was very shaken up after seeing my guardian taken from his bed while I was surrounded by a team of young superheroes who, in my opinion, should have saved him."

"It is a pity Robin wasn't there to instruct them."

"I thought the same. Bruce would have been a lot safer if Batman and Robin were around to clear his name." said Dick without Blinking. He knew in all likelihood Luthor had also figured out his secret- Batman gaining Robin a few years after Bruce Wayne adopted an acrobat was a very small leap compared to that which Luthor had clearly already made. Lex smiled a vampiric smile.

"Indeed."

"But, why are we talking about Batman and Robin, Mr Luthor?" asked Dick, still playing the innocent little ward, "You say you have my butler. What do you want from me?"

"Good question, Richard. I thought you might have figured that out by now. My security team noticed you skulking around beneath the Lex Corp tower earlier today, glaring up at my office."

"I am a circus kid, not a detective, sir. You may need to spell it out for me."

Lex smiled and took a moment to examine Dick, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. Dick imagined Lex's brain was capable of numerous thoughts and calculations per second and the amount of time he was taking to examine him was unsettling. Dick really didn't know what the billionaire wanted from him. Surely it wasn't just to gloat about learning Batman's identity and kidnapping Alfred.

"Bruce Wayne's time in Gotham is finished, Master Grayson. I think you know that. Between the evidence the police have already uncovered and the evidence the forensic accountants tearing apart Wayne Industries will soon learn; his reputation is beyond repair. He will loose his company, his money and, should he ever be captured, his freedom. He can't even hide behind his mask any more because I can take that secret too. There is nothing more he can do for you, so you should start thinking about what you can do for yourself."

"I suppose you have some ideas." said Dick dryly.

"I want to offer you a partnership. I can ensure you retain your lifestyle in Gotham and the Butler can be your new Guardian. You can keep your masked identity, even if I am forced to reveal your mentor's, and this will allow you to stay on your little team. I will of course do this out of the kindness of my heart and I am equally positive you will feel the same benevolent spirit should I ever require it in the future."

Dick was speechless for a moment. Luthor seemed to think so little of him that he would be persuaded to sell out his teammates and his principles for a comfy bed and the ability to stay Robin. Of course, he was also offering Alfred back but Alfred wouldn't want his freedom at such a price.

"Mr Luthor, I don't know what to say. I heard you are a genius but your miscalculation here is staggering. You see, I've spent most of my life travelling between cities in a caravan so I am not afraid of loosing my home or comforts. I am not, as you so clearly believe, Robin, so I don't fear any loss of a mask, and although I do want Alfred back, I have every faith that justice will run it's course. I am sure the police will be very interested in this conversation."

Dick stood up to leave, but Lex wasn't about to give him the last word. He stayed seated and looked up at Dick calmly.

"There are other people who want the Butler, Richard." he stated, taking a sip of his coffee as he watched his remark settle in. Dick turned back around slowly. This was perhaps the most threatening thing Lex could have said. Who else was involved in this conspiracy? Who could possibly want Bruce Wayne's butler? Lex put his cup back down and stood up. He was a lot taller than Dick and towered over him. "You have until the end of the day to make your decision."

With that, he walked out of the cafe. Dick watched him leave without a word. Lex had given him a lot to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick stood resolutely until Luthor was out of eyeline and then slumped back down into his seat, burying his head in his hands. His phone started buzzing in his pocket but he didn't even notice. His mind just continued to circulate everything Lex had said:

 _Bruce Wayne's time in Gotham is finished…_ _How terrible it must be for you..._ _He will loose his company, his money and, should he ever be captured, his freedom... the Butler can be your new Guardian… there are other people who want the Butler…_

"Hey Kid, are you alright?" a hand on his shoulder jolted Dick out of his spiral and he looked up to see the waitress smiling down at him.

"What? Oh, err, I'm fine."

"Shouldn't you be in school right now? Where are your parents?"

"Thank you, I'm fine." he repeated, not even registering her words.

The waitress hesitated but turned and walked away. Dick stayed where he was. He should call Wally or even Superman, and tell them everything that had happened but he felt frozen. There was so much to process. A whole new party for one thing. And then there was the fact that Lex had guessed Batman's identity. What was he meant to do about that? What was he meant to do about any of this?

"Lex Luthor… Wow. Is there a Billionaire you don't know?" Artemis was back. Dick had heard her approach this time at least. He was tempted to respond with 'why, do you want Oliver Queen's number?' just to see if she reacted, but he was actually glad she was there. He couldn't do this alone. He needed the team. He needed his friends.

"He just told me he has kidnapped Alfred."

Artemis blinked several times, obviously not expecting such honesty. "Bruce Wayne's butler? Why would he do that?"

"Alfred went looking for Bruce this morning. Must have found him. Or gotten close at least. Mr Luthor told me he would be freed if I turned on Bruce." This wasn't quite true, of course. Lex had asked for a future favour, nothing from him now. He was interested in Robin, not Dick.

"Did he contact you and arrange the meeting? Do you have any proof?"

"No. I came to Metropolis to meet Alfred. He texted me to come here after I ran away from Gordon."

"Maybe it wasn't Alfred who sent the message. Maybe it was Luthor. Can I see your phone?"

Dick hesitated. He told a good lie, but his phone records wouldn't match. "It was Alfred's number, but I haven't been able to reach him since. I can't prove anything to you and I am not giving you my phone. Bruce and Alfred are the only two people I have in the world and they've both been kidnapped. I have no reason to lie to you about this."

Artemis paused and leaned back in her chair and gazed of into the distance for a moment. Dick recognised the look, the team were either talking over the psychic link or she was listening to a message on the communicator. Dick checked his phone as he waited for the conversation and found Wally had attempted to call him after Luthor left. He had also sent three messages.

 _Aqualad isn't the only one following LL…_

 _Who the hell is this guy?_

The third message was a very dark picture with a shadowy figure scarcely visible in the centre. They were wearing a uniform that Dick found familiar.

At first he thought it was one of Ra's al Ghul's shadows, but there was something wrong with the face. Even with the poor quality of the picture, Dick could see there was something off about the mask. The centre of it protruded forward almost... like a beak…

"Oh..." breathed Dick, "The Court of Owls."

"What was that?" asked Artemis.

"Nothing. I have to go."

"You can't leave. You need to tell me more about Luthor! What else did he say? How are you supposed to contact him?"

"Look, if Batman and Robin trust you to figure this out then I am sure you will do great. I sincerely wish I could help." Dick left the cafe without another word and Artemis couldn't stop him in front of so many witnesses.

Once on the streets, he headed for the nearest Zeta Tube, doubling back several times just to make sure he lost Artemis' tail. He needed to get back to Gotham and back to the Batcave. Now he knew about the Justice League alerts he could hack the system and freeze the alarm for Batman and Robin for the time it would take to transport him home. It was a risk but he was on a deadline. Lex was handing Alfred over this evening and Dick needed to be back in Metropolis in time to stop it.

Once in Gotham, he deleted the record of his trip and headed for Wayne Manor.

The Court of Owls- a shadowy organisation working within Gotham. Working to control it. It made sense that they would be involved in the events of the past few days. Every action Lex had taken so far had directly altered the power and financial structure in Gotham. The district attorney could make his career bringing Bruce Wayne to justice; the Gotham economy was grown around Wayne Enterprises; and many philanthropic enterprises within the city depended directly on Bruce Wayne's generosity. Not to mention what the disappearance of Batman had done to the crime situation.

The only thing he wasn't sure about was whether the Court were already aligned with Lex or if they were in Metropolis to contain the businessman before he made any further moves on their city. Either way, he was very worried about any plans for the Belle Reve escapees.

Dick hadn't had any dealings with the Court personally, but he had seen restricted files on the Bat-Computer and Bruce had shown him a picture similar to that which Wally had sent of a masked assassin, a Talon as Bruce had called them. Dick was supposed to report any sighting of one but he had never seen anyone wearing such a mask until now. Before this, Dick had thought Bruce was just being paranoid. He certainly acted paranoid about the group. He didn't even back up the files to the online storage. The only way to access them was with Bruce's passwords and computer in the Bat cave itself, which was why Dick couldn't simply return to the Bat-Container.

There was still a police presence at Wayne Manor, so Dick bypassed the house entirely and headed for the road entrance to the cave. When he tried to unseal the door, however, he found his way blocked. None of his codes were working.

"Well you did seal the cave." said Wally when Dick had filled him in on the situation. "Doesn't Batman need to unseal it?"

"I don't think so. I mean I've never actually had to do it before; but my codes should work. The police must have tripped something in the manor. Security has tightened even more. I could break in but I don't have the time and there are files on the computer I really need."

"How can I help?"

"You can't with this but there is something else. Are the Justice League mapping out the movements of the Belle Reve escapees?"

"Yeah probably. I'm not at the cave though. Aqualad and Artemis are following up on your Lex Luthor info and are staking out his office. I'm meant to be helping."

"Well can you get to the cave? I need to know if the escapees are heading for Gotham. People won't listen if we say this is a conspiracy that involves the Court of Owls. No one believes in them. We need proof that there is danger heading for the city."

"Why don't you ask Superman?"

"He told me to stay in Gotham and work with Commissioner Gordon to prove Bruce's innocence. Basically everything that happened since nine this morning has broken that."

"Gottcha, give me a minute."

As Dick waited for Wally to run back to the cave and access the Justice League mainframe, he sneaked around the side of the house and scaled a drain pipe to reach the second floor. About a year ago he had run a series of innocuous looking cables from his own computer to the Batcomputer so that he could continue working on cases when he was supposed to be in bed or doing homework. If he could access it without the investigators spotting him then he could send all of the files on the Court of Owls to the computer in Metropolis and leave Gotham before anyone knew he was there.

"Ok, I am here." said Wally. Dick pressed himself up against a wall and crouched down on the slanted roof for the conversation. "The program isn't identifying any pattern and the Justice League are still describing their movements as uncoordinated."

"Try removing all of the Blackgate transfers."

"Why? Surely they of all people would be headed back to Gotham. It is where most of them are from."

"They wouldn't head back to Gotham while the man hunt was this active. The only ones heading here will be the ones instructed to and I don't see how the Blackgate transfers could be involved in Luthor's plans. They were only moved to Belle Reve because I alerted the League that Batman had gone missing and I only did that because Dick Grayson had to go home. I don't see how even Lex could have foreseen all that."

"True. Okay… Err… yeah, there is a sort of Easterly pattern. Not clearly Gotham, but this isn't tracking data. This is just where they were caught for the most part. There are a few being tracked but their location data in this program is estimation at best."

"Well it was worth a shot. Can you put a note in the program to make the League aware they might be headed to Gotham? I have to go break into my house now."

"Have fun."

Dick crept around the side of the house until he reached the bathroom window. Apart from the gaping hole in Bruce's room, it was the best way into the manor. Every other window was locked, and booby trapped if opened from the outside, but this one only required a code to open. Once inside he pressed his ear to the door to listen out for the police. They'd had hours to sweep the house so now only a couple of officers remained in the house, most likely waiting for himself of Alfred to return.

When he was certain his path was clear, he opened the door just wide enough to fit through and then slipped onto the landing. He knew which floor boards creaked and needed avoiding and was able to navigate silently through the hallway to his room. He could hear the two police officers downstairs talking loudly.

"I don't see why Wayne needed those other business's attacked. He doesn't needs the money. Look at this place."

"Nah, he didn't do it. No Gothamite is dumb enough to work with the Riddler."

"The Commissioner thinks he did it."

"Right, and he also kidnapped little miss Gordon? Nah. Wayne is too nice for that. You know he paid for my surgery after I got caught in that shoot out with the Penguin last year?"

"Maybe, but Batman saved your life that day and I don't see Batman defending Wayne."

Dick was glad to hear not everyone believed Bruce could be behind everything but closed the door before he could hear any more. He crossed his room quickly and switched on his computer, finding the necessary cables behind his desk to connect to the Batcave. Some of the cables in the tangled mess did absolutely nothing at all. They were just decoys to stop Bruce spotting what he had done.

As it turned out getting onto the Batcomputer servers was nothing compared to the Court of Owls files themselves. Bruce clearly didn't want Robin anywhere near the organisation and the encryption around them was time consuming to break. By the time the cops did their next sweep of the manor, he had only unlocked four files. They were the ones most recently accessed by Bruce so Dick hoped they would contain the most pertinent information.

Dick hid in his wardrobe when the officers got close but they didn't enter. Tracking their progress through the manor was easy as their loud conversation travelled through the echoey corridors. He heard them go all the way up to the top floor and then retrace their steps. When they reached the main staircase to the entrance hall, however, their conversation very suddenly stopped. Dick held his position in the wardrobe, listening out for any more noises but there was nothing. The manor was suddenly very silent.

Scarcely daring to breathe, Dick crawled to his computer and turned it off, pulling out every cable. He then slipped back into the corridor and went to investigate. The cops were lying at the top of the main staircase, alive but unconscious. Bruising on the neck suggested they had been physically subdued. This had to be either the Court of Owls or one of Lex's goons.

Well… it didn't have to be, he supposed, there were plenty of other bad people in Gotham, but today: he really hoped they were taking a break.

The study was the most logical place for an intruder to target so that was where Dick headed. The study door was wide open but Dick never made it to the doorway to look inside. He ducked a second before his masked attacker's blow hit his head, and rolled out of the way. He leapt to his feet nimbly, but then remembered he was meant to be just Dick Grayson and so he stumbled. He didn't want to give Luthor any more suspicion about his connections with Batman and he certainly didn't want to give the idea to the Court, so he tuned and fled for the stairs instead of fighting.

The Talon was fast however, and gave chase. Dick just needed to make it to the second floor bathroom which he could lock, giving him seconds to get out to the roof, but the Talon grabbed his ankle at through the bannister, and pulled him down. Dick hit his head, but continued to scramble up the stairs. He wasn't fast enough, however. The Talon vaulted over the bannister and tackled him to the ground. Dick rolled, forcing them both back down the stairs. He landed on top and threw a couple of punches but the Talon was caught the third, twisting his wrist until he rolled to the side with a gasp of pain. Then it was the Talon's turn to have the upper hand. They pinned Dick to the ground and pulled out a length of rope. Dick tried to struggle, but the talon was bigger and stronger than he was and he couldn't stop them from binding his hands.

"Freeze! Police!" came a voice from the door.

The Talon shot to their feet and fled- if there was one thing Dick knew about this group was that they didn't like to be witnessed. One of the newly arrived officers gave chase, firing a few warning shots at the fleeing attacker, while the other knelt down beside Dick and untied his hands.

"You okay, kid?" he asked kindly. "You're Wayne's boy, right?"

"Who me? No. Thanks though."

"You sure? You know, he got a lot of people worried when he ran away like that, this morning."

"Did he? How rude."

"I'm going to have to call this in. Wait right here."

"Will do." lied Dick, who left the manor the second the officer's back was turned.

Once he was sufficiently out of sight of the house, he pulled out his phone and loaded his tracking app. He might not have been able to fight back as Dick Grayson, but Robin always had other tricks to play. The Talon was heading back into Gotham, changing direction and doubling back consistently to loose any physical trails. When they reached the city, they headed to the roof tops. They moved at an almost superhuman speed and Dick doubted even Robin could have followed them for long without tech.

By the time Dick made it into the city on foot, the little green dot had settled down and he had a location. It was a large terrace house in one of Gotham's nicer neighbourhoods. It was old and grand and Gothic and it even had an iron knocker in the shape of a bird.

Of course, Dick had no intention of knocking.

Instead, he sneaked around the back of the neighbouring house and peered over the fence. It was six in the afternoon so he didn't have the cover of the night, forcing him to stick to the shadows. He doubted he could fight off one of the Talons without his full Robin gear, and he certainly couldn't fight off a house full of them. He was only here to confirm the location. Now he just had to call for backup and explain to everyone that…

The back door was open. That was odd. He could see the security all around the house. There were hidden cameras on the walls and alarms attached to all the windows. Leaving the back door wide open seemed like an obvious security breach. It was probably a trap of course. The Talon he had tracked could know about the bug Dick had planted. The safest thing to do was call Superman and wait for...

There was movement in one of the ground floor windows. Just for a second a shadow passed by. Dick switched his attention to the next window, but nothing happened. Then a Talon slammed against the first with such momentum that it would have smashed were the glass not reinforced. The Talon didn't sink to the floor, but instead fought back, spinning a bow staff between their hands and hitting out at its attacker.

The sound of the fight carried easily out of the open back door. He could hear the staff hitting against armour and grunts as punches landed in vulnerable areas. Neither fighter spoke so Dick had no way of identifying them without getting a clear line of sight.

The cameras on the walls protected the windows, but the camera at the back of the house focused on the garden and there was a blind spot wide enough for him to reach the back door. All he had to do was peer in and find out who else was fighting the Talons. He didn't need to get any more involved than that. Just a quick peek and then he really would call Superman.

As he approached the house, a great crash and the sound of a sofa obliterating signalled the end of the fight. Dick pressed himself against the outside wall and then cautiously peered inside. The unfortunate Talon was sprawled in the debris of a once nicely decorated living room, but their attacker was no where in sight. Staying low, he entered the room and headed to the door that led to the rest of the house. Before he could reach it, however, something caught his eye.

An object had been thrown at the wall with such considerable force that it had stuck, cracking the paint around it.

Dick recognised it immediately.

It was a batarang.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the house was deserted, and the Talon's attacker had disappeared. There were no computers, or books, or anything else that could provide a clue about the organisation. All that Dick could find were beds and a single phone. Clearly this was just a safe house for the Talons while they awaited orders or recuperated from fights.

By the time Dick had finished his thorough search of the house, the Talon had recovered and fled. The tracker had been damaged in the fight so Dick couldn't even follow them. The only thing left that could provide answers was the Batarang.

The Batarang. Another piece in the endless puzzle of what had happened to Batman. Yet another piece that suggested, to Dick at least, that nothing at all had happened to Batman beyond his own hubris once more telling him to investigate conspiracy's alone and to forsake his teams.

First there had been no sign of a struggle when he had disappeared; then there was the fact that Luthor had said "if he is ever caught"; there was the lack of victory messages from the Joker; and now this.

If Batman was alive and investigating this by himself then Dick needed to know. He took a picture of the Batarang and sent it to Bruce with emergency codes. Even if Bruce had gone dark purposely, he would still receive emergency messages.

A few moments later, his communicator rang. He picked it up without checking who it was, certain that it was Batman.

"I told you to stay in Gotham and work with Gordon to prove Bruce innocent. Why am I hearing reports of you being on the run from the police; switching backwards and forwards between Gotham and Metropolis without a trace; and having suspicious meetings with Lex Luthor?" it was Superman, though to be fair he did an excellent impersonation of Batman's 'I'm disappointed in you, Robin' voice.

"In my defence, we both knew I wouldn't do any of that." said Dick, too distracted to invent feasible lie.

"This isn't a joke, Dick. You defied a direct order and are jeopardising your secret identity, not to mention Batman's. You could be putting yourself in danger and you are only adding to the speculation about Bruce Wayne's guilt."

"To be fair-"

"No. No being fair. No more anything. Turn yourself into Commissioner Gordon. Help him with his investigation and Leave everything else alone."

"But I am in Metropolis. And Alfred-"

"You are in Gotham. I saw the police report about the attack at Wayne Manor. Dick I swear I will personally fly to Gotham and take you there myself if you continue investigating. I am sure if Batman were here he would say the same thing."

Dick Bit back a retort about how if Batman really cared about him staying out of the way then he could say so himself, not wanting to reveal his theory about Bruce's safety. He didn't want the Justice League to call off their search until he was sure. Instead, he stuck with the facts.

"Batman didn't leave a contingency plan for these events and he once told me that if that were ever the case then he would trust I know what to do."

"No doubt, because he didn't believe such an eventuality would occur. I am sure that even if there isn't a plan for this exact sequence of events then there is one that comes close." 

"Not really. I am looking now and..."

Dick broke off as this time when he applied the relevant filters to Batman's catalogue of contingencies, a single result popped up.

"Yup… still nothing. Superman, listen. I promise not to compromise Roin's identity but Commissioner Gordon isn't going to listen to Dick Grayson. I am on to something here. I just need more time."

"I saw the note Kid Flash left in the Belle Reve tracking program. I trust that came from you."

"It is just a hypothesis but..."

"What is going on Dick?"

"Lex Luthor and a secret organisation in Gotham are either colluding or fighting at least in part over the future of Gotham." 

"And you know this how?"

"Lex Luthor confronted me in a cafe in Metropolis and admitted to kidnapping Alfred."

"When were you planning on filling me in on any of this?" 

"Now?"

"Well, obviously the League can take over and..."

"No."

"Dick-"

"You have reminded me again and again how important protecting my secret identity is. Lex already has suspicions about Batman. How is it going to look if, within hours of his confession to me, the League are involved?"

"It isn't unfeasible that you would have called the authorities. Most kids your age would."

"The police, maybe, not the _Justice League_." pointed out Dick and before Clark could offer a rebuttable he added, "look, Superman, just give me more time. I'll call you by the end of the night when I have more news."

Dick hung up before the Man of Steel could offer any further rational arguments and instead moved his attention to the mysterious new contingency plan that offered the best evidence yet that Batman was free and investigating privately.

The plan itself was unsurprising and pretty much repeated what Dick had done that first night, right up until his flight from the study window.

The plan repeated the necessity of Dick remaining with the Commissioner several times, giving Dick a clear message that this was to be his next move.

Dick was finding himself increasingly angry at the whole thing.

What right did Batman have to abandon him, let him think the Joker might kill his second father figure, and investigate the case in secret; and then still believe Robin should follow his orders?

Instead of returning to Commissioner Gordon, therefore, Dick tool one last Zeta trip back to Metropolis. Bruce might have abandoned him but Dick suspected he wouldn't so easily leave Alfred.

Unlike Gotham, Metropolis was some how brighter in the streets at dusk that was in the day. It's bright, fully functioning street lamps reflected off the sleek glass buildings, leaving few shadows for Dick to walk in. He therefore kept his hood up, and his head down. Not wanting to run into any of his Superhero companions until he could develop a plan.

Time was running out before Alfred would be exchanged. It was the perfect time to catch not only Lex and the Court of Owls but, most likely, Batman as well. A part of him wanted to catch Batman more than he wanted to catch the other two. In fact, Dick was struggling to focus on anything else.

Bruce had abandoned his team, and started his own investigation. The League all believed him to be captured that that was distracting them from the work that really needed to be done. Batman would of course already have vital information that would help solve everything if he shared it but instead he would be using the reports on the Justice League mainframe to put the pieces together first so he could solve it all by himself.

' _Isn't that exactly what you are doing?'_

The thought entered Dick's mind so cuttingly that he stopped in his tracks, causing the woman behind him to walk straight into him.

He _was_ doing the exact same thing as Batman. The Team all believed he had been taken and it was affecting them just as much as he had been affected by Bruce's disappearance. He too had vital information that he ought to share- namely that Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne were entirely innocent and the team needed to stop wasting their time. He had even been using their research to solve the mystery by himself. He was exactly like Bruce.

It was a chilling thought and perhaps a rash jump but even so it drove him to a decision.

 _Team, It's Robin. I am safe. Don't worry about me. I will be back when we find out what happened to Batman. For now I need to keep a low profile. I have been reading the case notes on the Gotham crimes. The Lex Luthor lead makes the most sense. Bruce Wayne is trusted by Batman. I have attached my findings and theories as to how he was framed and why. Talk to his butler, the ward will be a dead end. Will be in touch soon._

Dick's finger hovered over the button for several moments before sending it. He trusted the team, of course, but a simple text might not convince him he was free and would certainly raise questions. Dick also didn't know what would happen if Superman found out he had reached out to the team but at least this way they knew he was alive which was more than Bruce had done for him.

Within moments of Dick sending it, a volley of responses erupted on his communicator from every member of the team apart from Wally who called him on Dick Grayson's mobile.

"So you're alive huh? What brought on this break of protocol?"

"They're my team. They have a right not to worry."

"Well the news has certainly lifted moral around here. Your report is the biggest lead we've had for a while now, not that that is saying much."

"That doesn't sound promising. How is the investigation into Lex going?"

"Not great. He clearly knows he is being followed. We lost him a few times and now he has settled in his office with the blinds closed. I doubt he'll take any risks out in the open until he is certain he has lost all tails. We can't get onto his computer either because we can't get close enough for any of our tech to work without being spotted."

"Has there been any news on Barbra?"

"Nothing. Miss Martian and Superboy are at a dead end."

"The Riddler?"

"Seems to have gone to ground."

"So we have nothing new at all?"

"Pretty much. And of course, until we get any hard evidence against Lex, we can't tell the police about our theories so they are micro focused on Bruce Wayne."

Dick already knew this last piece of information. He already had several texts and missed calls from Commissioner Gordon on both Barbra's and his own number. Luckily, Batman had modded his phone to stop it from being traced or else no doubt the Metropolis PD would already have found him.

He hesitated before responding to Wally, an idea had been forming in his head but it was a last resort. Then again, the sun was already dangerously low and Lex had told him Alfred would be exchanged some time tonight so now really was the time for Hail Marys.

"I do have one plan. But it is risky. Incriminate Dick Grayson or even reveal Robin's identity risky. I think I can get into Lex Luthor's office..."

By the time Dick had finished talking everything through with Wally, he was stood a street over from LexCorp. Any closer and the team would spot him. Dick waited until his watch switched to exactly seven before he made his move. Wally had guaranteed him two minutes of distraction for him to sneak past the Team's surveillance and get into the building. He didn't need further speculation as to his role in the mystery.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Mr Luthor." said Dick to the only unoccupied receptionist. The blonde woman, whose name tag identified her as Anne, looked up and smirked.

"Sure you do, kid." she said, waving him away with a flick of her wrist.

"My name is Richard Grayson, he should be expecting me."

Dick casually leaned over her desk as he spoke, so he could nimbly plug one half of his bug into her computer. This would give him a hard line into the building's secure network, allowing him to access Lex's files once the second half was in close enough proximity to Lex's hard drive.

Anne rolled her eyes at his persistence but she checked her list. She didn't hide her surprise that his name was indeed listed, but to be fair to her even Dick was a little surprised that his path was so easily paved.

A security guard escorted him to the elevator, using his pass key to take them to the restricted top floors of the building. As the elevator doors closed, Dick felt an unexpected fluttering of nerves. He wasn't used to being on a mission totally by himself. He normally had Batman or the Team to back him up, or at least his utility belt. Now though, he was totally alone. The only piece of technology he had was the second half of the bug which was shielded from detection and concealed in a button on his shirt. Every other link he had to Robin he had left behind just in case Luthor searched him. The only person who even knew what he was doing was Wally, but he had no way of knowing if the plan worked until Dick made it out of the building… or, as it may well turn out, didn't make it out of the building.

"Mr Grayson." said Lex once Dick was shown into the Billionaire's grand office. "I had a feeling you would have a change of heart. Cutting it a little fine, don't you think?"

"I want to take your deal." said Dick, not bothering to point out that Lex never actually gave him the time of the exchange. He pretended to toy nervously with his shirt, subtly triggering the bug in his button to scan for Lex's computer. When nothing happened, he took a few more steps into the room until he felt the tiny device buzz in conformation that a connection had been formed. "I don't think the police are going to change their minds about Bruce and I don't want to loose Alfred as well. I'll do anything. Any favour you need."

"I think you understood before that it wasn't Dick Grayson I was asking the favour from. I want to know the deal I am striking is with Robin."

"Sir, I'm not Robin, but I am sure that I-" 

Lex cut him off with a flick of his hand and beckoned for one of the security guards by the door to step forward and began scanning Dick for devices. Dick held his breath as the sensor passed over his shirt but it detected nothing. Lex was observing him closely and Dick could tell he was surprise to not find any devices. He gestured for the guard to scan again, but when the second search and a pat down still showed up nothing he moved on.

"Tell me, if I were to open my blinds right now, would I find your friends hovering just outside?" 

"My main friend has been kidnapped by the Riddler, Sir, so that would be quite the reveal."

Lex geustured at one of the guards who walked over to the window and flicked aside the blinds to reveal no one.

"They're still on the roof opposite, sir." said the guard.

"You really expect me to believe Robin would come up here with no technology and no backup?"

"I certainly hope not Sir, he's my favourite Superhero and it would be quite disappointing to learn he'd do something so irresponsible."

The corner of Lex's mouth twitched slightly at Dick's commitment to the lie but he said nothing. Instead, he stood up from behind his desk, buttoned his suit jacket and walked straight past Dick into the elevator. Dick found himself propelled along behind Lex by one of the guards. When the doors closed the elevator took the group up to the roof where a helicopter was waiting.

"Where are you taking me, Mr Luthor?" asked Dick apprehensively.

"We are going to see if you can maintain your story right up until the eleventh hour. You have right up until the moment of the trade to change your mind. I hope for your butler's sake that you do."

Dick wasn't entirely surprised by this move. A covert trade with the Court of Owls wasn't likley to take place in the most conspicuous building in Metropolis, but even so he had hoped for more time in the office. Batman's technology worked quickly, but he doubted the bug would have had time to retrieve every clue that could lead them to answers. If not, he might just have got himself voluntarily kidnapped for nothing.

The helicoptor took them out to the warehouse district, not too far from the Bat-container. It touched down on the roof of the largest warehouse and then Lex led him downstairs to where three identical cars were waiting. Lex opened the door to the first car and turned back to Dick expectantly who slid into the back seat without a fight. Lex then sat next to him while the guard sat in the driver's seat. The minute the final door slammed, all three cars set off at once, the other two quickly departing the convoy.

Decoys, Dick concluded, just to make it that much harder for them to be tracked. Hopefully Wally would be able to pull something useful off the half of the bug still plugged into the receptionist's desk and track him down should things take a turn for the worst.

"Do forgive the cloak and daggers, Master Grayson, although I am sure you are used to it in your line of work." said Lex as the car took them still further from the city.

Dick kept his focus out of the window and didn't respond. Lex knowing Bruce's secret was bad. Even if he didn't have any proof right now he was sure to keep digging until he found some and there were plenty of financial links between Bruce and Batman, not to mention the number of galas Bruce Wayne had mysteriously disappeared from just minutes before Batman had arrived.

Dick had been contemplating how to rid Lex of this theory ever since he had shared it with him. He had contemplated having Wally and Clark dress up as Batman and Robin, or releasing a news story about how Batman and Robin were trapped in a cave and being rescued by the Justice League. His main concern, though, was that if Lex caught them in any of these lies then it would only confirm his belief.

"Do you really think Bruce is Batman?" he asked, not moving his eyes from the window.

"I _know_ he is Batman, there is no point trying to cover for-"

"So that means he's OK, right?" cut in Dick, now fidgeting with his hands in his lap. "I mean… well Batman doesn't get hurt, right? He always comes through." He turned his face to Luthors, widening his eyes to their most innocent and defenceless. He allowed just a little of the fear and panic that he had been feeling since everything had started to appear on his face and waited for Lex to blink first.

Lex was visibly caught of guard. He blinked, not certain what Dick's angle was.

"I'm sure he's already contacted you to tell you he's fine." he said scornfully after a beat.

Even criminal mastermind Lex Luthor thought it obvious that Batman would keep Robin informed… what the hell what wrong with Bruce?

"Right… cos I'm Robin." sighed Dick sadly, Lex's head cocked at this remark and he frowned. He clearly didn't expect such vulnerability from Robin. Dick could see doubt creeping into the Genius' mind, maybe not about Batman just yet but at least about Robin.

Dick didn't say anything else as the car continued to its destination. There was no point arguing too strongly or, again, Luthor would know he was right. Instead he just sat silently, fidgeting with his hands and visibly holding back tears.

Eventually, the car came to a stop beneath a bridge. It was truly night time now, so Dick couldn't make out the shadows that stood on the other side of the road. Lex went to get out of the car, but paused and turned back to Dick.

"Final chance. This isn't the playground, these people don't accept 'take-backsies'. If I hand Mr Pennyworth over to them then there is nothing more that can be done."

"Ok, fine-" said Dick, his eyes moving wildley around the car looking for some way out, "You got me, I'm Robin. I'm part of that team of mini superheroes with Kid Flash… and, and Green Arrow girl. I'll do the favour! Just let him go."

Lex looked at him for a moment, speechless. He clearly hadn't expected a confession and there was something on his face that suggested he didn't quite believe it.

"Prove it."

"What? I… I mean it's obvious right? If Bruce is Batman, then I'm Robin. I'm his ward, it's the only logical conclusion. Do you imagine he has a secret ward hidden in his wine cellar who he fights crime with? He doesn't know what he is doing raising me! He definitely can't train a whole other kid!"

"With every word you say, I believe you are Robin, a little less." said Lex with a sneer. This was good news of course, and what Dick had hoped for. But he was beginning to realise he didn't actually have a plan for what was about to happen. If the team failed to follow Lex; if Batman really was indisposed: then Alfred was about to be traded to the most powerful organisation in Gotham and he was the only person who could stop it.

"You don't want to do this. Green Arrow Girl has been trailing me all day. She'll be here with the Justice League Muppet Babies and they will stop you."

"Perhaps. But you won't."

Lex got out of the car and the guard slammed the door shut. Dick went to follow but his door was locked, and so were all the rest. He was trapped, left to just watch whatever was about to happen. The windows of the car were tinted so no one would even know he was there. Well… Batman probably would, but would he even care?

The sound of the trunk being closed distracted him from once more spiralling about Bruce's subterfuge. He turned to look out of the back window and saw Lex and the guard had been joined by a hunched over figure in a black hood that they had clearly just pulled out of the back of the car.

Alfred.

Lex led the way as the three men walked over to stand with the persons in the shadows. Dick couldn't hear what was being said, but one of the strangers handed a case over to Lex. Lex opened it, but before he could properly examine its contents the stranger collapsed and then so did a second and then Lex's guard fell.

Dick pressed his face to the window, desperately trying to interpret what was happening in the shadows. This was Batman. It had to be. No one else had mastered the darkness quite like him.

Lex turned and ran for the car as one of the remaining strangers opened fire at the roof of the tunnel. For a moment, Dick's view was blocked by the fleeing billionaire, and when he could finally see the action again, Alfred had disappeared.

"No, wait, please!" said Dick, frantically pulling on the door handle as Lex readied to drive away. This was Batman, it had to be, and Dick wanted to catch him in the act. Lex ignored his pleas and pressed his foot hard on the accelerator. With more time and Robin's tools, he could have escaped easily, but he had fool hardily left all his ties to Robin with Wally. "Was that Batman?" He asked Lex, desperately needing to get something out of this disaster.

Lex didn't respond. He didn't say a single word to Dick the whole way back to Metropolis.

Finally he spoke when they pulled into the underground car park at LexCorp. He unlocked all the doors and turned to look at Dick.

"You're free to go. Clearly you're of no use to me."

Hesitantly, Dick opened the door and slid out on to the concrete. Lex got out too and strode confidently to the elevator, not looking back at the teenager he had so recently kidnapped. Dick didn't move until the elevator doors closed on Luthor and then he walked slowly up the exit ramp and out on to the deserted street.

He had witnessed so much and yet learned so little. He might have seen Batman, but had no solid proof. Alfred was still gone. Lex was still suspicious. The Court were still up to something. Perhaps the bug on his shirt would reveal something, or even those four files he had pulled off the Bat Computer about the Court of Owl. He just needed to call Wally and-

"Richard Grayson!" called a voice behind him. It was Artemis. She was standing directly behind him and Dick could hear the whisper of her loading her bow and readying it to fire. "I know what you're up to. I know that text was fake. I know you are conspiring with Lex Luthor. I know you are trying to frame your guardian. You even got your best friend kidnapped. Now, tell me where Robin is and I will decide exactly where to aim my bow."


	6. Chapter 6

"Richard Grayson!" called a voice behind him. It was Artemis. She was standing directly behind him, and Dick could hear the whisper of her loading her bow and readying it to fire. "I know what you're up to. I know that text was fake. I know you are conspiring with Lex Luthor. I know you are trying to frame your guardian. You even got your best friend kidnapped. Now, tell me where Robin is and I will decide exactly where to aim my bow."

Dick didn't turn around or raise his hands. His brain didn't produce its usual volley of smart comments. He was just so goddam tired.

He hadn't felt this way as Dick Grayson for a long time now. These sorts of calamities were what Robin had been designed for. He missed having his normal life to fall back on. He missed his home; his bed; Alfred and Bruce. He needed the structure of school and the normality of his friends. And Barbra. He missed Barbra the most. With all the craziness he had scarcely had time to worry for her. He certainly hadn't had time to look for her the way she deserved.

Deciding that Artemis probably wasn't actually going to shoot him, Dick stepped over to the side of the ally and sat down against the wall. Artemis fired a warning shot above his head and it exploded against the bricks. Dick didn't even pretend to flinch.

If Artemis really believed what she was saying then she would have brought the team. Aqualad respected her opinion enough to support her no matter what her theory was. She was there with the same motivation that had driven Dick into Lex Luthor's office tonight. This case was exhausting and frustrating and made no sense and they just wanted answers wherever they may be.

"Bruce is like a second father to me, you know?" said Dick, after giving Artemis a moment to reload her bow. "I already owe him so much, I could never take more away."

Artemis cocked her head but didn't say anything. For the first time in the whole mission, this kid seemed to be telling the absolute truth.

"Barbra's pretty much my only friend in Gotham, and it turns out she is also a lot of my impulse control. I would never have run away from Gotham if she had been around. I certainly wouldn't play a part in her kidnapping. As for Mr Luthor, well I already told you he kidnapped Alfred. I tried to get him back tonight, but the ransom he wanted was impossible."

"And Robin?" asked Artemis. Now she was getting the truth she no longer used such a hostel tone. She even slackened her bow hand slightly. "He sent us a message this afternoon. It contained information that he shouldn't have from the story he's telling."

"Then maybe he's the one lying." pointed out Dick. And once again it was the absolute truth. "Look, I am flattered you think I might be impressive enough to take out Batman or Robin but I'm really just a kid who got scared and ran to Superman's city. If it makes you feel any better, I have lived in Gotham a while now; and I have never known any bad guy to stay quiet long if they capture a member of the dynamic duo."

Finally, Artemis lowered her bow. There was a sadness in her eyes now that the anger had wilted and Dick found it so much worse. He patted the ground besides him, inviting her to sit down as well and after a moments hesitation she did, leaving about a metre between them.

"I'm sorry I've been ambushing you all day." she said eventually. "Everyone on the team is distracted this mission and I guess they are as much of my impulse control as Barbra is yours."

"Well I am sorry I've been such a pain in the ass all day. I should have stayed in Gotham."

Artemis nodded and leaned her head back against the wall, looking up at where the stars would be were it not for the light pollution in Metropolis. "So, what sort of ransom did billionaire Lex Luthor demand of you? Surely it wasn't money."

"No… not money." agreed Dick thoughtfully. "He wanted me to do something for him. Something that might have hurt people I care about."

"What'd he do when you said no?"

"He had a second trade lined up, in anticipation of me saying no… we were under this tunnel, no clue where. Mr Luthor had Alfred when he left the car and came back alone. He didn't tell me anything. I couldn't say where Alfred is now."

"We'll help you find him." promised Artemis, and Dick smiled weakly.

God, he missed his friends.

"Excuse me." said a new, but familiar, voice from the other end of the ally. A tall man was silhouetted in one of the street lights that lit the narrow road. Dick froze and Artemis' hand itched towards her bow, but before either of them could act, them man stepped into the light and they both recognised the face. It was Clark Kent. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but aren't you Bruce Wayne's ward? I'd love to talk to you about the events in Gotham."

Clark's smile was all friendliness but there was a steely glint in his eye when his gaze settled on Dick that suggested he was not happy to have to be tracking him down like this.

"I'm not meant to talk to reporters." Dick replied quickly.

"Humour me." said Clark, with slightly less warmth than before.

"Maybe you _should_ talk to him, Richard." said Artemis. She knew Superman's identity but of course wasn't about to reveal it to Dick. "He's one of the good ones. Maybe he can help you show the country that you aren't quite the dick you have been pretending to be all day."

She hit him jovially on the arm and Dick shrugged and nodded begrudgingly. Then she stood up from the ground, and grappled up to the top of the nearest building to rejoin the team.

Neither Dick nor Clark said anything until they were certain she was out of earshot. Clark took the time to walk fully into the ally until he was standing over Dick, all hint of friendlies now gone.

"You know," he began in a stern tone- once again Dick was fairly certain Superman was trying to imitate Batman to gain some extra authority- "whenever Bruce told me stories about you and the way you ignore his orders, and do your own thing, I always assumed he was exaggerating. You seemed so sweet and sensible and eager to help whoever needed it that I never imagined…" he sighed in disappointment, "I am really starting to see why there are so many explosions on the Team's 'covert' operations."

Dick nodded but he wasn't really listening to Clark. He had been thinking about Alfred since Artemis had brought up the question. Surely that had been Bruce under the tunnel. Batman was the only one who moved like that, right? Because if it wasn't Batman. If he was wrong and Batman was indeed captured; then that meant Alfred was gone too…

"Robin!" said Clark, snapping Dick out of his thoughts. "Explanation. Now."

"Do you really think Bruce is in trouble?" asked Dick, unable to keep his suspicions to himself any longer, not now there was so much on the line. "I mean no way the Joker has him. He couldn't stay this quiet for this long if he had won."

Clark hesitated, and in that moment Dick knew he wasn't crazy. Clark had been having the same thoughts, he could see it in his eyes.

"I don't know what's happened to Bruce." said Clark carefully. "I do think you are right about the Joker though. A few hours ago we captured Harley Quinn. I know-" said Clark, holding up his hand as Dick made ready a complaint- "Captain Marvel had been tailing her to see if she would lead him to the Joker but she caught wind of it and attacked. He had no choice. We were going to let her escape again but she told us she and the Joker had broken up."

"What? When? They were together when Batman and I caught her."

"According to her, it happened last night. Apparently she was a distraction and he needed to think bigger. I checked the security cameras. There was no footage of him, but a little while after midnight, the cameras turned off in sequence to and from Harley's cell. When the camera in her block came back on she was visibly angry and yelling after someone..."

"Midnight? That's not long after Batman disappeared! No way the Joker had time to do both!"

"True, but taking down the cameras like that isn't exactly his style. I'd say it was payment for doing a job and that could have involved luring Batman into a trap."

"Yeah, maybe, but there's more I haven't told you..."

Dick explained to Clark every clue he had found which had led him to the conclusion that Bruce might be investigating by himself. The Batarang, the new contingency plans, the events under the tunnel and everything else. Clark listened patiently and clearly believed it more and more with every detail.

"You do know that if you are wrong about this then..."

"Then I am a monster who doesn't trust his partner and who abandoned them in under twenty four hours of their kidnapping, yeah I know." completed Dick, the thought had been haunting him ever since he had started this theory, "I got some files from Lex's computer. Wally picked them up and is running them through the cave's computer. Hopefully it can find out what Lex is planning next but if Bruce is investigating by himself then he is doing it to fight the Court of Owls and not Luthor. Anything the team does might be countermanded by whatever Bruce is planning."

"That might mean everyone gets stopped."

"It might mean people get hurt. I need to find him. We need to coordinate."

"Dick, it isn't as though the Justice League aren't looking! He is totally off the radar!"

"I have seen his probable shadow twice in the past few hours! Plus if I am right then he is with Alfred now, and he will be easier to track down. He has an actual conscience."

As it turned out that was entirely untrue. Alfred's phone was still in Wayne manor and clearly Bruce hadn't leant the butler his. Even if Alfred was feeling terrible about the whole situation, therefore, he had no way of doing anything about it.

While Dick stayed in the Batcontaier- which he had isolated from the Bat-Servers so wherever Bruce was he wouldn't know they were on to him- Superman did a flyover of both Metropolis and Gotham but could find no trace of either man. Dick was certain they would be close to Gotham as Batman's main focus would be the Court of Owls but beyond that they had nothing.

The files he had lifted from the Bat-computer had yielded momentary hope. They contained potential locations of several safe houses like the one Dick had already found, but when Superman went to investigate he found they were all deserted and empty.

"I've spoken to Diana." said Clark, arriving back in the Bat-Container after his third unsuccessful hunt through a list of addresses Dick had supplied. "We're down to about a dozen missing escapees. Most of the former Blackgate inmates have been found but you said they wouldn't be part of the plot anyway so we probably haven't stopped whatever is coming next. Are you any closer to figuring out what that might be?"

Dick turned around in his chair to face the Man of Steel, frowning as he finished a thought. "Bruce wouldn't stop hunting the Joker." he said, ignoring the question, "Even if it were the Court of Owls; he would make sure the Joker was contained first. The only reason we didn't catch the Joker over the weekend was because what he was doing was odd and we wanted more information."

"OK, so Batman probably caught the Joker first and then-"

"But the last thing Batman wrote in his log was that the Joker was circling Blackgate. Not that he had broken in. Batman wouldn't have let the Joker escape Blackgate. He'd have followed him inside and shown him to a cell."

"So wait, do you think you were wrong? Was Batman taken down after all?"

"For Batman to have gone dark, the next thing that must have happened after he figured out what the Joker was up to, must have been that he figured out the Court of Owls was active." said Dick as though he hadn't heard Clark. "If the Joker was asked to be the distraction, he would know at least that he was asked. There aren't a lot of groups crazy enough to ask the Joker for a favour. Batman would probably figure it out from just that."

"What are you saying, Dick? You're being more cryptic than Bruce!"

"I'm saying I think Bruce broke into Blackgate last night and broke up with Harley in exchange for the Joker giving him information on the events in Gotham."

There was a long silence as Clark took this in. It sounded crazy. The Justice League had descended on that prison within hours of Batman's final log post. Surely he hadn't had time, and it was even more certain that he wouldn't make any sort of deal with the Joker.

"I hate to say it Dick but-"

"I know it sounds crazy! I know that it makes more sense for him to have simply been captured and for the rest of this to be my crazy delusions as an already traumatized teen, but I swear I'm right. Ask Harley. Find out if the Joker was there in person or if it was just a screen. Bruce wouldn't have gone in as Batman. Just as a shadow."

"Even if you are right, how does that help us find Bruce?"

Dick sighed and stood up, stretching for the first time in hours. "It doesn't. I'm just trying to get into his head. There is something else, though-" Dick, tapped a few keys to bring up a new page. "I ran the files I stole from Lex through a program: to filter our anything to do with Batman or Bruce. He has a lot. Especially after this double disappearance. I'm certainly convinced he's Batman."

"That sounds like a situation for Bruce. Don't overload yourself, son. Focus on today's problem. Bruce's secret identity doesn't matter nearly as much as he believes it does."

"There is just so much. He seems to have spotted _every_ time Batman appeared at a fundraiser just after Bruce Wayne disappears. He's constantly updating his research. I mean these documents were created as recently as… oh..."

"What?"

Dick didn't answer and instead tapped a few more keys to bring back up the files he had stolen from the Bat-computer. This time though he didn't look at the pages themselves, he looked at the time they had been created. He had taken the four most recently accessed documents for convenience, but looking now he saw they provided a bigger clue than he ever imagined.

"Batman is constantly updating his research too." said Dick in a low voice, "He's gone dark so of course he isn't updating the log I share with him, but I was never meant to see these files..."

Clark leaned over Dick's shoulder to see what the boy was talking about. It took him a moment to spot it and even when he did he still couldn't quite see the significance.

"So he's updated these files since he was meant to have disappeared? It proves that you are right and that he is safe, but how does it help us find him?"

"These files are heavily encrypted. There's only one place they can be accessed…" his voice started to crescendo as he realised the extent of his partner's betrayal, "When I went back... I tried to get in but it was sealed. I thought I'd messed up or that one of the GCPD had tripped extra measures in their search of the manor, but it was him! He's there. He sealed me out of the Batcave so he could hide away and solve crimes all by himself!"

Dick was shaking now. He was furious. He hit the desk three times hard then kicked his chair away and it crashed into the corrugated wall. His eyes and throat burnt as he fought back hot angry tears.

Clark was angry with Batman as well. The Justice League had wasted a lot of time and resources looking for Batman investigating a crime they clearly didn't know enough about. He was also angry at Bruce. He was meant to be taking care of Dick, not putting him through all of this.

"So-" he said, putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "How are we going to break into the Batcave?"

"Sorry, Clark." Said Dick, staring at the computer as though he was looking into the eyes of Bruce himself, "This is something I have to do myself."


End file.
